


When the Past Comes Back

by Melifair



Category: Captain America, DCU, MCU, Thor - Fandom, Wonder Woman
Genre: Darcy thinks Steve's mom is badass, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Steve Rogers is Diana Prince and Steve Trevor's son, author will likely expand this verse...at some point ;), darcy is supportive and steve loves her so damn much, enough to shave his beard, even though she doesn't ask him to, she likes both beardy and non beardy steve rogers, steve doesn't know Diana is still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melifair/pseuds/Melifair
Summary: Steve Rogers is the son of Diana Prince and Steve Trevor. It's something he only learned before his Ma, Sarah passed. It's also something he's kept secret until one night when Darcy is watching the news as he gets ready for bed.Tumblr prompt! From mcgregorswench! I hope you enjoy!!!!mcgregorswench saidShieldShock - where Steve is the son of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor, and only finding out his mother is alive when Darcy is fangirling over WW who is on the news after the BvS battle in Metropolis.





	When the Past Comes Back

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is another prompt that just couldn’t be contained to five sentences lol! You should know I have been legit plotting out the logistics of how this could be possible time line wise, etc…for DAYS. 
> 
> It did turn out a bit differently than I originally had thought or planned, but I’m a sappy, fluffy writer who maybe can do a teensy bit of angst, so that’s kinda what happened here. 
> 
> Also! This is completely unbeta’d! Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!

“Woah…that is so badass…” 

Steve could hear Darcy and the tv faintly from the bedroom as he shaved in front of the bathroom mirror. He didn’t mind shaving, but he couldn’t deny that it was much easier to let himself go scruffy. Not only did it provide a certain degree of anonymity that his very recognizable jawline under normal circumstances certainly could not, but Darcy really liked his scruff. Only, it was a bit…rough on the sensitive skin of her thighs. 

She didn’t even ask him to shave - told him that it didn’t bother her and that the red skin left behind after his intimate attentions faded faster than the hickeys he left behind. Still, the last time he shaved, she really like it too, so he determined that there would be balanced beard and non beard fun to be had. 

“Steve! You have to come see this!!!” 

“Just a sec,” he called back as he rinsed his face. 

She was sitting in the middle of the bed wearing one of his button down shirts and nothing else. The sleeves were rolled up not because they were just a bit too long on her, rather, not simply because they were too long on her. He’d worn it the night before and the sleeves were still rolled up. Her hair was tousled and she looked absolutely gorgeous. 

He crawled back on the bed, settling behind her, and brushed her hair aside to press soft lingering kisses to the side of her neck. 

“Steeeeeeeve,” she tried and failed to bite back the moan that followed, which only made him smile and suckle the sensitive skin enough to leave a nice and noticeable mark, “you were supposed to come and look at news…” 

“I can think of better things to do.”

She snorted a little laugh, “I’m sure, big guy.” 

He wrapped his arms around her and started to unbutton his shirt. 

“Seriously, Steve,” she reached back to thread her fingers through his hair, “ you really gotta see this. This woman, she’s super strong and she fights with a shield like you.”

That made him pause. The only people he knew that fought with a shield in any capacity, was Natasha, Bucky, and Sam. And even then, it was his shield.

When he looked up at the tv, his breath caught in his throat. 

She was there. There on the screen, and she looked exactly the same as she had the last time he saw her. When he was eight years old. He’d only met her the once, and it was strange encounter. Strange but nice. She was a kind lady that at the time, seemed to be very fond of him. She had a wistful, if maybe a bit sad of a look on her face when she said his name. He didn’t get to know her very well, because she didn’t stay long, only long enough for him to have met her and know what she was like. 

He didn’t find out who she really was until he was older, when his Ma told him the truth about the kind and beautiful woman that he only met the one time. 

“Babe,” Darcy looked over her shoulder, “what’s wrong?”

He couldn’t say anything at first. The shock of recognition overwhelmed him completely. 

Darcy shifted in his arms, and touched his cheek pulling his thoughts and attention back from the whirlwind of questions and memories that battled to the surface of his consciousness all at once. 

“Are you okay?” 

Her expression was worried and she brought up her other hand to his other cheek to recenter his focus on her. 

“Steve, what’s going on?”

He shook his head - an unconscious attempt to shake the bumbling thoughts - and took a deep breath. But the words still caught in his throat. 

“The…Wonder Woman,” Darcy said when he couldn’t say anything, “Do you know her?”

Steve took a deep breath, and exhaled. It took him a minute, but he shakily nodded. She tilted her head in confusion, her brows furrowing, and the look on her face beseeching.

“I didn’t know she was still alive…that she could still be alive…she had to go away…Ma said she was special, that she had to go away because she was different…she didn’t tell who she really was until I was older. Said I was too young to understand when she left. I didn’t know she was…”, he gestured at the tv, “she looks exactly the same…”

Darcy looked back at the tv, not quite knowing what to say, but finally managed, “wait, are you telling me that she knew your mother?” 

With a disbelieving huff he shook his head - not quite sure how to say the thing that he couldn’t quite believe - even though she was right there, in the breaking news report.

“She…IS my mother.”

“What?!” Darcy exclaimed, “but Sarah?”

Darcy’s hand moved down to his shoulders and caressed the bare skin there, the action a silent apology to her outburst.  
“She was my Ma. Sarah Rogers,” he began to explain, the words coming a bit easier now, “but she couldn’t have children. 

She told me when I was older, after my father had passed, about my birth mother and birth father. What happened to them, and why she…Diana…couldn’t stay.”

They were quiet for a moment, the only sound in the room was the news report they had in all honesty tuned out, until, “I was named after him. My biological father.” 

After his revelation, it was a while before they said anything, and Steve would have feared Darcy’s potential anger or at the very least for her to be upset with him - after all, he wasn’t exactly what everyone had thought all this time, he’d never been, and he carried that secret. He carried that lie of omission nearly his whole life. Through all its extraordinary twists and turns.

But Darcy didn’t pull away, she didn’t yell at him, or judge him. She had listened, had offered him comfort even in her confusion and doubt. 

“Steve,” she said after glancing back at the tv, his mother on the screen just leapt about thirty feet to beat back some abomination of a monster, “this is incredible!” 

She leaned in to kiss him and cradled his face between her hands, a bright smile on her face. 

“I…” Steve started, “it is…but…why? How? Would she even remember me?”

His question made her pause in consideration. She then shut off the tv, and pushed him back on the bed until he was laying down, settling in beside him, her fingers stroking lightly over his chest.

“We’re gonna figure this out,” she kissed the skin over his heart, “I’ll be here through all of it with you.”

He finally managed a small smile, capturing her hand in his and giving a gentle squeeze, “I love you. So damn much.”

She looked up at him, smiling back, “love you too.”


End file.
